


Movie Night.

by zaynapparel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynapparel/pseuds/zaynapparel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I found a movie that looks a little interesting, but, it’s, um.” Isaac turns and sees Scott rub the back of his neck as his cheeks grew slightly pink, “it’s a gay movie? We don’t have to watch it-"</p><p>“No I’ll watch it.” Isaac says.</p><p>“If you’re not int- wait what? Really?” Scott, honest for God, looks genuinely taken back by Isaac’s agreement. Isaac doesn't know if he should laugh or be concerned with how shocked Scott looks right. He resists the urge to take out his phone and snap a picture. “You don’t mind watching a gay movie?”<br/> </p><p>or in which Scott and Issac have a sleepover and decide to watch a gay movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night.

“You know, we could like, watch a movie or play video games like normal teenage boys do. Tell me again why we’re making brownies?” Isaac whined, pulling the fudge brownie mix out of the cupboard. Typically, Friday nights were meant to go amd amd hang out with friends and the like, so why weren’t Isaac and Scott doing just that? Oh yeah, because they’re losers.

“I’ll tell you why, I’ve had this mix for two days now and I’ve been dying to make it. Pass me the eggs please.” Scott points to the fridge and Isaac reconsiders his life choices.

“Even Stiles has plans tonight.” Stiles finally got the balls to ask Lydia out on a date and surprisingly she agreed to go. He laughs at the look on his face when she didn’t reject him for the 84 th time in a row. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re even a guy."

“Wouldn’t you like to know. I’ve seen you eyeballing me when I’m changing in the locker room, you’re guilty Lahey.” Scott smirks at Isaac as he looks for a whisk and Isaac cheeks grow an embarrassing shade of red. In his defense, Isaac looked at him at least three times but it wasn’t his fault that Scott’s body was possibly equivalent to one of a Greek God. He’s practically innocent.

“Whatever McCall. Let’s just put this in the oven and watch a movie already.” He butters the brownie pan and watches as Scott pours the mix into it, glancing at the way his shoulders and biceps look in his shirt. He looked away before he could meet Scott's eyes, the chocolate brown perfection they were. God, Isaac was hopeless.

“What movie do you want to watch? Frankly, there’s nothing new or appealing on Netflix except for The Kardashians. Crazy bunch they are.” Scott places the brownies into the oven and Isaac stares at him like he confessed to playing with Barbie dolls or something majorly concerning.

“Okay I’m going to act like I didn’t hear that.” Isaac says finally. He walks over to the living room and begins to scroll through Netflix because he’ll be damned if he ends up watching reality television with Scott once more. It’s not that he doesn’t like it, he really does, but it’s an embarrassing habit to admit. Like baking with your best friend. Hot best friend may he add.

Eventually, Scott finally makes his way to the living room reeking of sugar and other sweet things that Isaac would be gladly to lick off him.

No, not tonight.

“So what are we going to watch? Action, horror, mayne a nice rom com? The choices are practicality endless.” Isaac scrolls through the Most Popular section. Scott brings his legs up and angles them just enough for his gym shorts to ride up a little, exposing a slight glance at his thigh. Isaac may or may not have thought about having his head in between them once. Or seven times. Was he always this bad?

“I found a movie that looks a little interesting, but, it’s, um.” Isaac turns and sees Scott rub the back of his neck as his cheeks grew slightly pink, “it’s a gay movie? We don’t have to watch it if you don't want to-"

“No I’ll watch it.” Isaac admits.

“If you’re not int- wait what? Really?” Scott, honest for God, looks genuinely taken back by Isaac’s agreement. Isaac doesn't know if he should laugh or be concerned with how shocked Scott looks right. He resists the urge to take out his phone and snap a picture. “You don’t mind watching a gay movie?”

“No, I come with a lot of surprises McCall.” Isaac actually winks at Scott before finding the Gay and Lesbian section of Netflix and scrolling through the different titles and movie covers. Scott still looks like stunned. “C’mon, they’re actually pretty good believe it or not. Like this one,” he clicks on the cover with two men cuddling on a really plush looking bed and looking longingly at each other,” is quite cute actually. And this one,” he clicks over to a 20-something year old man staring at the camera with Hollywood letters spelling out the name of the movie in front of him, “is really fucking good, even though the actors are kind of shit. Which one did you want to watch again?”

Scott blushes again before speaking, “It was actually the first one you clicked. It does look, to quote your own words, quite cute.” Isaac shoots Scott an annoyed yet fond look then presses play. Isaac remembers watching this movie a while back alone at his house. The movie was pretty good, not leaving out that it was really hot as well. No, he can’t get turned on, especially now.

The movie starts and Isaac’s mind can’t help but surface all the make out and sex scenes that happen in the movie. He awkwardly shifts in his seat, hoping the friction stalls his semi until he can at least relieve himself when Scott’s asleep.

The opening scene depicts a guy who looks a little older than them skating through a small looking California town. There was something about the town that made Isaac feel a little warm inside, it does look really nice.

“I’ve always wanted to go to southern California, the weather is always so beautiful and the people there are so hot. It’s surprising how I don’t live there already.”

“Scott are you calling yourself hot?”

Scott scoffs. “No, but I’m not exactly unattractive, aren’t I?”

“Do you really want me to answer that? Let’s just watch the movie okay, Brody Jenner.” Scott grins impishly enough that his dimples appear and Isaac kind of wants to punch him in the face

“Admit it, I’m attractive.”

“Oh my god, no.”

“Yeah, fine. Scott, for Christ’s sake-“

“Ha! I’m right!”

“Scott, your ego is showing okay, put it away and watch the damn movie. Seriously” Isaac turns his full attention back onto the movie. He’s not letting that secret out tonight. Or possibly ever, The second choice sounds better to Isaac. “I just said it to make you shut up.”

Scott stands and stretches his arms for a bit, it’s like he wants Isaac to assault him tonight. “Whatever dude, I’m going to take out the brownies. Want some?”

“Why is that even a question?”

“I know. If you’re nice I’ll maybe let you get to lick the icing off my sick abs or somewhere lower if you want…”

“Scott McCall, go get the brownies or I’m going to bed. I don’t care if it’s 8:30 and the movie has jusy begun, I’ll do it.” Scott barks out a laugh and disappears into the kitchen. The banter didn’t help with the situation he had going on in his pants but he was doing his best to cover it up. Maybe it’ll go away and he wouldn’t have to worry for the rest of the night. Then again, he can only hope.

Scott comes back minutes later with a tray full of brownies and a container of chocolate frosting. Isaac pulls a brownie out for himself and slathers it with the frosting. It would have been better to put the frosting on before cutting and eating the brownies but neither boy could be bothered to do that.

Isaac takes a bite and practically moans. “Jesus Christ this is fantastic. You’re not so bad at baking after all McCall.” Scott only smiles at him, mouth full of the chocolate dessert before looking back at the television.

Twenty minutes later and a pan full of brownie crumbs, the two guys fully engross themselves into the movie. So far, the main character has already little sexuality debacle with himself and was now on his way to his way to lovers(is that the proper term?) house. There was no dialogue and the music playing in the background was really intense and gradually matured as he finally kisses the other guy. The kissing turned more passionate and hot as they began to undress each other. The familiar feeling in Isaac’s groin surfaced again and he curses himself for not choosing The Avengers or something action-y.

"Hey Isaac?" Scott says in a whisper from his side of the couch.

Isaac turns and looks at Scott. "What's up?"

“Have you, you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to but, have you ever thought of-“ Isaac doesn’t even need to look at Scott to know that he was blushing. Now the two guys were still kissing but the one of them begins to kiss the other’s neck then proceeds to go south on the other guys body.

“Thought of doing that? Sometimes yeah. Feels really nice actually. Have you?"

“Yeah. You’ve done that before?” Scott looks so curious that Isaac just kind of wants to kiss his curiousity off his, if that was even possible.

“A few times actually, with this guy from my old school. His name was Edward and I would go over to his house when my Dad wasn’t home and we would, well, do stuff.” Isaac remembers almost everything they did before he moved. Edward taught him how to give a hand job well and what to do and what not to do when you’re giving head. They’ve fucked quite a few times as well, something that Isaac quite enjoyed doing, even if he was the one getting fucked most of the time. It was something about the way Edward would pin his wrist to the bed and move his hips into Issac just enough to have him writhing and moaning under his control that sent Isaac over the edge.

“How.. Was it like? Like, was it hard to learn?” The two guys on the screen were still going at it and Isaac could do nothing to hide his erection anymore. He moved his legs so Scott wasn’t in full view of it.

“At first, but anyone can catch on quick I mean. Just do whatever you like to do to yourself to whoever you’re pleasuring and they’ll surely like it as much as you do too.” Isaac was now staring at Scott and couldn’t help but notice the erection he was sporting in his own pants. “You know,” he says, scooting closer to the other boy, “Like I said before, it is quite hard at first but once you get the gist of it, it feels so amazing. Never a time was I that hard as I was whenever we hooked up.” Isaac doesn't know if he wants to laugh or not because Scott's there and he's really fucking doing this.

Scott shifts in his place but doesn’t do anything to move away from Isaac. He moves closer so that he’s inches away from Scott’s ear. “When a guy handles you in such a way, the only thing running through your mind is how fucking good it feels. How his hand feels wrapped around your cock, or even better, his mouth, sucking you so good that your orgasm practically rips out of you.” Scott lets out a soft moan and turns his head so that he’s inches away from his lips. Issac can’t even fathom how hot Scott looks right now, the way his pink lips are parted just a little, his soft brown eyes looking dazed with arousal. Isaac wants, no, needs Scott right now.

“Tell me more.” He breathes out, Isaac places a cautious hand on Scott’s thigh, running it up so that the fabric rides. He smirks when Scott does nothing to stop it. He runs a smooth hand over Scotts shoulder, then sets it on the back of his neck. It's absurdly fascinating how willing Scott was, arching his neck into Isaacs hand, eyes falling closed contently.

Isaac continues. “Foreplay is the best, you know, having him kissmarks onto your skin as he goes down on you.” Isaac’s hands goe under the fabric, “maybe he'll lick or bite your nipple as he goes down. Do you like that Scott, would you like to have your nipples touched?”

Scott only moans, Isaac continues.”When he finally gets to your cock, fuck it’s great, running his calloused hand over your aching dick,” he lifts his hand so it’s right on top of Scott’s erection, palming it through the polyester. “Does this feel good Scott? Do you like it when I handle you like this?”

Scott nods and pushes his hips onto Isaac’s hand, begging for more friction. “Isaac, yes. F-Fuck, can you, please.” He breathes out.

“What? Do you want me to touch you Scott?" Isaac teases, giving Scott's dick a short squeeze.

At that one moment, Scotts entire body just shudders and surrenders. Scotts there and he needs, he let's a needy moan escape and Isaac just really fucking wants right now.

“Please, Isaac.” Scott whimpers. With that, Isaac gets off the couch and moves onto the floor, settling himself between Scott’s thighs.

“Lift your hips, babe.” Scott smiles at the last word then lifts his hips so Isaac could take them off. His erection was tenting his boxers, he was bigger than Isaac but thickness of it sure made up for it. Swiftly, he pulls down Scott’s boxers down to his ankles, letting his cock spring free from it. Isaac’s hand immediately grasped it, giving it a few short jerks.

Scott seemed to be pleased, his breaths coming out heavier and more pushed and Isaac still couldn’t believe that they were doing this. Isaac looked up at Scott, smiling at how undone and vulnerable Scott looked.

Bending his head down, Isaac begins to mouth at the tip, not going down on him just yet. His hand is still wrapped around Scott and his other rubbing against his own groin.

“Isaac, can you p-please-“

“Do what?” Isaac says, lifting his mouth off of Scott and gazing at him. “What do you want me for you Scott?"

“S-suck me, please.” Isaac smirked and without delay, went back to his dick, this time going lower the before. He let his tongue smooth up the underside of his cock, then running it over Scott’s tip once again. As he goes back down he hollows in his cheeks, making his mouth tighter and more enclosed than before as his hand began to rub his balls.

Scott’s hand tugged on Isaac’s curls, his grip getting tighter the lower he goes. Scott bucks his hips into Isaac’s mouth, causing him to choke at the sudden action.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to.” Scott’s eyes go wide, making him look a little like a scared puppy.

“You can fuck my mouth,” Isaac says, running his hand up and down Scott’s naked thigh, “if you want. I don’t mind.” He looks at Scott as he goes back down on him, making sure that he made his point clear. He really wants Scott to fuck his mouth.

“Shit, yeah, okay. “ Scott’s grip on his hair tightens once more as he knocks his hips against Isaac’s mouth. This has Isaac moaning, the vibration of the sounds rattling against Scott’s dick, causing the rhythm of his thrusts to stutter. He goes deeper on his cock, letting his lips make contact with the base the pulling off completely, a string of saliva follows before breaking apart. His lips go back around his head and he can feel Scott freeze under him as he let Scott cum in his mouth. Wasn’t so much, just a few short shots that Isaac had no problem swallowing.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” The look on his face was meant to be apologetic but it was fazed with the sensation that just unraveled on him. Wrecked, was what he was.

Isaac stands from his previous position, looking down at the other boy, grinning. “It’s fine, really.”

Scott opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the sight he sees. Isaac was still really aroused and Scott really wanted to help him out. 

"Scott, wh-" Isaac starts. Without saying a word, he pulls down Isaac’s shorts and boxers, places one hand on his hip and grabs a hold of him, giving him nice and quick jerks that had Isaac stuttering and grabbing his shoulders to keep him balanced. Instantaneously, Isaacs body falters before he’s cumming onto Scotts hand, biting his lip as he watches Scott jerk him through his entire orgasm.

Eventually, Scott wipes his hands with his discarded gym shorts then slides his boxers up back onto his hips.

Smiling, he takes a step closer, lays his hands down onto Isaac’s hips and pulls him into a kiss. Isaac’s bends his head down just a little and instantly kisses back, his arms going around Scott’s neck. Isaac let’s Scott’s tongue press through his lips, letting his tongue do the same and Isaac sort of wants to cry because everything just feels, perfect.

Scott pulls back and starts kissing Issac’s jaw sucking a mark onto his flesh. Isaac breathes out a laugh, “did we really just do that?”. Scott breaks away from his jaw to laugh too, because in a way this was pretty fucking hilarious.

“I think we just did.” Scott pecks Isaac once last time before moving away from Isaac, already missing the warm proximity that they were sharing.

Isaac watches as Scott begins to pick up their things. “I’ll guess I’ll clean up for a bit. Why don’t you go upstairs and start a shower for us? I'm feeling kind of dirty.” Scott jokes, picking up the empty tray and turning off the television.

“You're insufferable..” Isaac presses a kiss to Scotts lips once more then walking up stairs to the bathroom. He can already feel himself grow more rigid as he walks up the step. Isaac swears this is the first stop on the road of implausible things he'll do before he goes fully insane. Or maybe Scott just makes him that crazy.

Maybe he does need help, doing stuff with your best friend only to continue it. Maybe he should bring it up with Scott, talk about where this may or may nor go but for now he's going to take a shower with an incredibly hot guy and questioning it is the last thing he wants to do.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first scisaac fic i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it! you're lovely and i hope you have a fantastic day tysm for reading xxx


End file.
